Episode 8535 (15th July 2019)
Plot Dawn has a pang of guilt when she sees a Yorkshire Mail news board outside the shop reading "Jenny Finn Found: Shocking truth of Lydia Hart, mother of buried baby". At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak and Sam tell Lydia she can't get the newspaper get away with publishing her name but Lydia doesn't see the point in suing them as the damage is already done. She grabs her bag and goes to leave but Sam blocks the door and insists she's not going anywhere. In the café, Victoria informs Robert and Aaron that she's put a deposit down on a little cottage in Cornwall. Moments later, Diane appears with a letter from Wendy. Victoria has already binned hers although Robert insists they should see what Wendy has to say. At the farm, Cain warns Nate off. Lydia tells Sam he's made his point and agrees to stay. Afterward, she heads outside for some fresh air. Later, Sam heads outside and discovers Lydia has gone. Zak thinks Lydia will have went for a walk but Sam fears she's left. Meanwhile in the village, Lydia calls a taxi to take her to the train station. Back at Keepers Cottage, Victoria reads Wendy's letter informing her Lee is going to demand a DNA test when the baby is born. When Aaron asks if Lee can do that, Victoria comments Lee can do what he wants - he'll have to find her first. A taxi pulls up outside The Woolpack. Lydia tells Belle that she's going to miss everyone then gets in the back but before the taxi can drive away, a desperate Sam jumps in front of it to prevent Lydia leaving. David and Jacob realise Eric isn't as ill as he makes out so David suggests they have a little fun with him. As Sam begs Lydia to get out the taxi, Ryan tells Dawn she has a lot to answer for, revealing he saw her talking to the reporter yesterday. Dawn profusely apologises. Whilst Sam is distracted by Dawn's admission, he steps out from in front of the taxi which allows it to drive off. Belle berates Cain trying to sell the garage in Scotland behind her and Debbie's back and mentions Debbie was thinking about getting away from here. Zak urges Cain to make things right with Debbie before its too late. Faith attempts to teach Bear to read. When Dawn enters the pub, Faith chastises her for blabbing Lydia's business to the newspapers. Dawn insists she's sorry but states she needed the money for her son. Robert sees how desperate Dawn is for money and gets an idea. Lydia's taxi pulls up outside Hotten Academy. Moira sends Pete on a job. Nate believes Moira has got Pete out the way so they could have time alone so he tries it on with her but Moira spurns his advances and rushes off. Lydia returns to the taxi in tears. As she tells the taxi driver she shouldn't have come here, Sam appears. Cain pops by Jacobs Fold, and apologises to Debbie. Cain explains to Debbie that he wants things to be better between them and he doesn't want to lose her again. When Debbie hugs her dad, Cain questions if this means she's staying, but instead of answering, Debbie tells Cain she loves him. Robert approaches Dawn and offers her £500 to help him make sure Lee gets what he deserves. Lydia leads Sam through the woodland to the place where she buried her baby. She breaks down in tears as she touches the dirt that once covered her son's shallow grave. With her hand on the dirt, she tells her son she's thought about him every day since and proclaims she's sorry. Sam takes a sobbing Lydia in his arms and tries to comfort her. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *Taxi Driver - Neil Rowland Locations *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Exterior, bar and beer garden *Unknown street *Hotten Academy - Grounds *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes